<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they were roommates by bookishpanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229097">and they were roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda'>bookishpanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Shorts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression mention, Food mention, M/M, Therapy Mention, anxiety mention, background other sides, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(oh my god they were roommates)</p><p>Virgil moves in with Logan, and mutual pining leads to eventual happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Shorts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and they were roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s the last of my boxes,” Virgil muttered, hood up. “Thanks for letting me move in, Logan. I don’t know how much longer I could’ve coped with Remus and Janus.” It wasn’t that Remus and Janus were <em> bad </em> roommates, it was just… Janus was overbearing sometimes, trying to make sure that Virgil took care of himself. And Remus, was, well, <em> Remus </em>. He was always doing weird experiments and painting murals on the walls. Virgil was never 100% sure that the red blood was paint and not blood.</p><p>“It’s not a problem. The spare bedroom was just being used for storage,” Logan said from his seat at the dining table, his laptop open as he typed quickly. “Would you like some help unpacking?”</p><p>“I’m going to take a nap first, I think. But thanks.” Virgil took his final box to the room, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t bother to make the bed, and just laid down, falling asleep quickly.</p><p>-</p><p>“Virgil, it’s been three weeks and you haven’t unpacked yet,” Logan said, leaning against the doorframe to Virgil’s room. The boxes were open, clothes were strewn about the room, and the bed was still unmade, with just a blanket covering the mattress. “<em> Please </em> let me help you unpack.”</p><p>“Sheesh, it’s fine, it’s not like any of my shit is in your way,” Virgil muttered, finally pulling one of the headphone ears off. “I’ll get to it eventually.”</p><p>“Well, can you at least wash your dishes?” Logan crossed his arms, a frown on his face. “I’m not going to clean up after you. Janus might have done that for you, but I refuse to.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Virgil’s voice was low, and he pulled his hood over his head. “I’ll do it later.”</p><p>-</p><p>Except he didn’t. The next morning, Logan stepped out of his room and almost directly onto Virgil’s foot. He was laying across the floor, face down, headphones blasting music so loudly that Logan could clearly hear the words to the song. Logan groaned, running a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. He decided to kick Virgil’s foot, glaring down at the man.</p><p>“Get the fuck up, Virgil,” His voice was ragged, and his eyes dark. Virgil just grumbled, sitting up on the floor and looking up, pulling the headphones off. The bags under his eyes were heavy and dark, and Logan had a moment where he almost felt sympathy, but it quickly passed. “<em> Why </em> are you laying in the hallway?”</p><p>“My room was making me anxious,” Virgil responded. “Too much… everything. The hallway is nice and empty. Perfect for laying down.” Logan watched the other man’s face carefully, noting the empty glare in his eyes.</p><p>“...are you okay?” He finally asked, eyes narrowing. He had never seen Virgil act this way, not really. Whenever they had been around each other, when Logan was visiting Remus for science projects or when they were both visiting Patton for dinner or Roman for movies, Virgil would be… okay. Logan didn’t notice when Virgil would excuse himself to the bathroom or leave early. He didn’t pay that close of attention, because he thought that Virgil was okay. He knew that Virgil had suffered from depression and anxiety pretty severely as a teen and in college, but figured that he had recovered, since no one ever really talked about it. He wondered if everyone else danced around the topic, not wanting to upset Virgil. And he wondered if he was being a bad friend, never checking in with the other, just… assuming.</p><p>Logan didn’t wait for Virgil to answer. He stepped over the man on the floor and went into the messy bedroom, taking stock of what needed to be moved and put away. He folded and hung up clothes, put sheets and a comforter on the bed, and broke down the empty boxes. There was a box on the desk that he peered into, finding some books that he set on a shelf and some notebooks that he set on the desk. </p><p>When he exited the room, broken down boxes in his arms, he found Virgil laying across the hallway floor again. Logan walked around him and went to store the boxes in the hallway cabinet, then glanced at Virgil. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Patton.</p><p>
  <em> Virgil’s feeling down today, how can I help him? -Logan </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What?! Is he okay? Do I need to come over? ~Patton </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, don’t do that. I cleaned up his room, but he’s laying on the floor in the hallway, face down. What do I do? -Logan </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let me text Janus. ~Patton </em>
</p><p>Logan sighed, leaving Virgil in the hallway. He took a seat on the couch, watching his phone intently, when a text came through from Janus.</p><p>
  <em> If he’s feeling down and laying on the floor, just… let him be for a while. Offer him food and water just in case. He has these bad days a lot, so be gentle. xx Janus </em>
</p><p>Logan didn’t respond, he just locked his phone and sighed. He was right, he had never noticed, or maybe he never <em> cared </em>to notice because he was always so wrapped up in his own head. As he was about to get up and get a snack for Virgil, his phone chirped again.</p><p>
  <em> His favorite movie is The Nightmare Before Christmas. If you can… just start playing it. He might come and watch, and if he does, just sit with him. xx Janus </em>
</p><p>Logan considered this, and once he prepared some snacks and two mugs of tea, he turned on the movie, making sure the volume was up enough for Virgil to hear it. Shortly after the opening song, he saw Virgil peek into the living room, but made no acknowledgements to this. He just took a long sip of his tea, looking only at the movie.</p><p>Virgil sat on the other end of the couch, pulling his legs under him, and watched the film in silence. At some point, he started drinking the tea and ate a few of the crackers that Logan had set out.</p><p>Once the movie was over, Logan cleaned up the mugs and snacks. As he was doing the dishes, he heard Virgil come into the kitchen. “...thank you, Logan,” was all that he said before he retreated into his room.</p><p>-</p><p>Logan peeked his head in through the crack in Virgil’s bedroom door. Virgil was sitting at the desk, leaning over a notebook and scrawling fast. The logical man cleared his throat so that he wouldn’t startle the anxious man, and Virgil turned around to look at him. </p><p>“I made some pasta. If you’re hungry,” Logan said, his eyes watching Virgil’s movements carefully. In the three months that they had been living together, he had come to understand Virgil’s various moods, and could decipher what mood he was in based off of his body language.</p><p>Virgil scribbling in his notebook meant that his mind was overworking itself, that he was feeling anxious and he needed to get the thoughts out of his head. The best way to work with that was to bring him out of his room to eat and talk, or to watch a movie together.</p><p>If Virgil was laying on the floor, regardless of where, then he was having a depressed day. On those days, Logan practically had to force him to eat, to shower, and to rest on the couch. Those days usually turned into movie days, and when Logan had too much work to do he’d call Patton or Roman to come spend time with Virgil.</p><p>The third mood was one that happened very rarely. It was as if Virgil needed to do <em> anything </em>other than what he was supposed to do. He cleaned the entire apartment, did laundry, and spent a big part of the day baking. Logan hadn’t quite figured out what this mood meant, but he knew it wasn’t good.</p><p>“What kind of pasta?” Virgil asked. His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn’t had anything to drink (which wasn’t true, because Logan had given him some water and tea earlier). </p><p>“Chicken Alfredo,” Logan responded. “I also made a salad, and opened a bottle of white wine.” He figured that wine probably wouldn’t help Virgil’s depressed moods, but his anxious mood could do with some alcohol. “I could put on a film, too. Maybe Tangled?”</p><p>“Yeah… that sounds nice. I’ll be right out,” Virgil responded, turning back to his notebook. He finished writing a line and when he got back up, Logan had gone back out into the shared living space. </p><p>The two filled their plates with food and brought the wine bottle and two glasses into the living room. Logan sat down first, setting down his plate and pouring some wine into each glass. Virgil turned the film on, and they watched in silence, save for the crunching of the food in their mouths.</p><p>Logan watched as Virgil mouthed along the words to “I See the Light” and couldn’t tear his gaze away. Virgil seemed so earnest, so into it, that Logan couldn’t help but feel a tightening in his chest. He finally looked away, but couldn’t focus on the rest of the film. His mind was wandering, imagining what it would be like to see Virgil give him a genuine smile, like the ones he had seen given to Patton and Janus.</p><p>When the film ended, Virgil was the first to get up and clear the dishes. Logan didn’t get up, but he heard Virgil turn on the sink in the kitchen. He turned off the film and stood up slowly, wondering if he should go into the kitchen to talk to his roommate. He heard a crash in the kitchen and quickly ran towards the room.</p><p>“Stop! Wait!” Virgil yelled before Logan crossed the threshold. One of the wine glasses had slipped out of Virgil’s hand and there was glass all over the tiled floor. “Don’t come in here. Can you get the broom or vacuum?”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Logan asked, not moving from the spot he was frozen in. Virgil just nodded, and Logan sighed before retreating to get the broom and vacuum. He started sweeping before Virgil could say anything, and he did his best to get all of the pieces he could see. </p><p>“I can do it,” Virgil muttered as Logan got closer to the sink. “You don’t have to clean up my mistake.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” was all that Logan said in response. When he finished sweeping, he vacuumed over the space quickly, just to make sure that all of the tiny pieces were off the floor. He then looked at Virgil, who had a look of shame on his face. “Are you sure you’re okay, Virge?”</p><p>“Yeah, I… my hand slipped, is all.” He responded. Logan glanced at Virgil’s hand and saw a cut on his thumb. He grabbed the other man’s hand and inspected it closely.</p><p>“You’re bleeding,” Logan’s voice was serious. </p><p>“Logan, I’m fine, please–”</p><p>“Virgil, let me clean and bandage this,” Logan insisted, pulling the other man towards the bathroom. He made Virgil sit on the edge of the tub and went through the medicine cabinet to get out peroxide and a bandaid.</p><p>“I’m really fine, Logan,” Virgil muttered, pouting as Logan dabbed the peroxide on the cut with a cotton ball. He hissed a little, eyes closing. “It stings.”</p><p>“That means it’s working,” Logan said, face contorted as he focused on putting the bandaid on in a way that covered the cut well. “There, see? As good as new.”</p><p>“...thanks,” Virgil said, eyes down. “I’ll go finish the dishes.” He got up and pushed past Logan, leaving the logical man standing alone in the bathroom, confused.</p><p>-</p><p>“Hi Patton, hey Roman, come on in!” Logan opened the door, the two friends smiling as they came into the apartment. “Remus and Janus are already in the living room. There’s wine and some appetizers, and dinner should be coming out of the oven fairly soon.”</p><p>“Where’s Virgil?” Patton asked, looking around. Logan looked down at his feet, biting his lower lip.</p><p>“He baked some brownies earlier, but he’s… feeling down again. I’ll try to get him to come out when dinner’s ready,” Logan explained. Patton frowned.</p><p>“I’ll go talk to him,” He said, and before Logan could stop him, the other man was already heading down the hall. Roman startled Logan by putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“He’s a bit of an emo nightmare, huh? I mean, you’ve been living together for what, six months? How can you handle that?” Roman chuckled, and Logan frowned.</p><p>“He’s not a nightmare, Roman. He’s still figuring some stuff out,” He explained. “He started going to a therapist last month, and things seem to be… better.”</p><p>“Dr. Picani, right?” Janus came over to join the conversation. “I’ve heard good things. I’m glad he’s finally going.”</p><p>“Yeah. Me, too,” Logan said. “I’m gonna go check on dinner.” He went into the kitchen and opened the oven to check on the lasagna he was making. It was still getting crispy on the top, so he closed the oven and gave it another 20 minutes on the timer. He heard someone come into the kitchen behind him and turned around to see Janus standing there.</p><p>“How is he <em> really </em>?” He asked, crossing his arms. “If you can’t handle it, he can always move back in with Remus and me–”</p><p>“No,” Logan responded, voice firm. “He’s not a child, Janus. He can make his own decisions and take care of himself without you harping over everything he does.”</p><p>“I just meant…” Janus sighed. “I’m sorry. I know he’s not a child, I just… I worry about him. He’s been through so much, and it’s still hard for me to not see him every day, to know whether or not he’s okay. But, for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing a good job.”</p><p>“It’s not a job to take care of him. I had a spare room, he wanted to move out of your place, so he’s here. That’s all.” Logan leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. Janus narrowed his eyes a little.</p><p>“He speaks pretty highly of you, you know. Says you always seem to know what he needs when he’s feeling down, and he said you drive him to his appointments with Dr. Picani.” Janus sat down at the table, watching Logan’s reactions very carefully.</p><p>“I originally only was planning on doing so the first time because he was so nervous, but… I don’t mind,” Logan smiled faintly. “I like spending time with him.”</p><p>“Riiiiight,” Janus smirked. “That’s it, right? You just like spending time with him, you just think of him as a <em> friend </em>?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re getting at–”</p><p>“How much longer until dinner?” Virgil asked, stepping into the kitchen. He had his hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie, and Patton was right behind him. “Oh, it feels tense in here, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Janus smiled. “I’m going to go get more wine,” He quickly left the kitchen, making Virgil raise an eyebrow. Logan cleared his throat.</p><p>“Another fifteen minutes or so,” He said, eyes down. “You should have a snack or something, or maybe get some water or wine.”</p><p>“Yeah, I will. Thanks, Lo.” Virgil left the kitchen, Patton following closely behind. </p><p>Logan sighed, wondering what Janus was going to accuse him of. The truth was, Logan was pretty sure that he was falling for Virgil, but he couldn’t put that kind of pressure on the anxious man, not when he had finally started going to therapy and was considering trying antidepressants. Not when the two had become good friends who would eat dinner together every night and watch Disney films. He knew that feelings would ruin their friendship, so he pushed them down, ignoring them. He didn’t even know if he <em> was </em> falling for Virgil, because he had never fallen in love before. He wanted to, he wished he could, but no one ever gave him butterflies or made him blush. Not the way Virgil did, anyways.</p><p>And, he was sure that if he ever made a move on Virgil, the protection squad (Janus and Patton) would put an end to things pretty quickly. The two treated him like a child, trying to take care of him, and Logan knew it was out of love and care, but Virgil was an adult, and Logan wanted him to feel like he could make his own decisions. If anything were to ever happen with them, it would have to be on Virgil’s terms, and Logan was confident that Virgil could never have feelings for the logical man.</p><p>Logan was quiet as they all ate dinner together. Roman and Remus argued about a long-seeded childhood event, Patton cracked jokes. Virgil also stayed quiet, only answering Janus’ question about therapy, and Logan’s hesitant question about how dinner had turned out.</p><p>The group conglomerated in the living room after they had all finished eating, and played Jackbox games until, one by one, the others left, leaving the roommates.</p><p>“I’m going to clean up the kitchen,” Logan said, standing up from his place on the rug. </p><p>“Leave it for tomorrow, you seem pretty tired,” Virgil suggested, turning off the television. “It won’t kill you to have a little bit of a mess overnight.”</p><p>“I should, though…” Logan hesitated, then he sighed. “Maybe you’re right.” </p><p>“Have a seat,” Virgil offered, patting the spot next to him on the couch. “You should take it easy.” Logan sat down on the couch, letting his eyes close and his head fall back onto the headrest. He took a few deep breaths, but then heard Virgil clear his throat. He opened his eyes and glanced over at the other man. “Is there something going on between you and Janus?”</p><p>“What?” Logan asked incredulously, and he shook his head. “No, Virgil. What would make you think that?”</p><p>“I just… I don’t know. When Patton and I came into the kitchen, earlier, it seemed… tense…” Virgil murmured, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, I just thought… maybe…”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that Remus is trying to get with Janus,” Logan responded, “But, either way, I’m not interested in him.” </p><p>“Is there… someone you <em> are </em> interested in?” Virgil asked. Logan’s heartbeat quickened and he gulped, looking down at his hands. “If it’s Patton, I could help–”</p><p>“No. No, it’s not, I’m not…” Logan stammered over his words, and he could feel his face turning red. “I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight, Virgil.” He stood up again, and started walking to his room. He entered the room and started to close the door but a hand stopped it, pushing the door back open. Virgil was standing there, eyes focused on Logan.</p><p>“I need to tell you something,” He said, voice low and hesitant. He took a breath. “I… I tried to stop it. I tried to not <em> feel </em> this way because you’re my friend and you’re a big support in my life, but I couldn’t help it. All of the talks, all of the movies we sit and watch, and the care that you show me, I just…” He looked down, taking another deep breath. “I’m… I’m in love with you, Logan.”</p><p>“Virgil–”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, I don’t know how to stop it,” Virgil was crying now, and Logan’s heart ached. “I tried. I tried to force it down, I tried to not think about it, I tried to write all of my feelings out and ask Dr. Picani for help but… I couldn’t, I can’t, I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“Virge–”</p><p>“I’ll move out. I’ll go back to Janus’, I promise. You won’t have to deal with me anymore. I’m so sorry,” He was shaking hard, tears streaming down his face. Logan pulled him into a tight hug, making him gasp.</p><p>“Don’t apologize. And please, <em> please </em>, don’t leave, Virgil,” Logan whispered, holding him tightly. “Because I’m in love with you, too.” Virgil froze in his arms, a gasp escaping his lips.</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>“I tried to push it down. I didn’t want to do anything because you’re going through a huge shift in your life and you don’t need the pressure. But being around you, seeing how hard you’re <em> trying </em>… of fucking course I fell in love with you, too,” Logan smiled, pulling back a little bit to see Virgil’s face. It was splotchy and red and there were lots of tears and some snot, but Logan had never thought he was more beautiful.</p><p>“I- I…” Virgil stammered over his words, and Logan held his face in his hands. “Logan…” He whimpered, then their lips met in a hasty, needy kiss. Virgil tangled his fingers in Logan’s hair, pulling him as close as possible. </p><p>They finally pulled back after a few minutes of kissing. Virgil pressed his forehead against Logan’s, the biggest smile plastered on his face. Logan was smiling too, a real, genuine smile, one that he probably had never given to anyone. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>